


The Heist

by itsab



Category: The Heist - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Working a minor heist of any kind always ends with Jack jumping off a cliff.
Kudos: 4





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has no particular gender.

“You’re Jack Sparrow?”

The man in question sighed, eyes clenching in resignation, “Captain Jack Sparrow, love.” Controlling himself, the man smiled at the pretty brunette in front of him, he was attempting to persuade her into coughing up valuable information that the pirate needed, but so far there had been no luck. Gold teeth glinting, matching the mischievous shimmer of his eyes, he leaned closer to the young woman. “Now, tell me where-“

“Jack!” Y/N, his pirating acquaintance, ran into the room, followed by approximately twenty-three soldiers, half of whom were dressed in their uniforms, the others not so much.

The local inn/tavern the two pirates were now forced to flee happened to be adjacent to the docks, where a naval ship had parked up to resupply their cargo holds. In the midst of this restock, Captain Jack Sparrow thought it would be the most opportune moment to sneak onto the ship, and ran-sack the quarters of the captain. The two had come across a suspicious chest, small in size, but rather heavy when they’d made off with it. Once aboard the Black Pearl, the cockamamy pirate had realised that while they had the chest, they had no key to speak of. Which, is why they’d been at the inn.

Jack had immediately begun to woo the barmaid, to achieve information that might help their quest, the ditsy brunette who couldn’t grasp the fact that he was indeed, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Y/N, an inexperienced pirate, had been on this hunt with Sparrow to gain some knowledge of the tasks they’d be forced to do whilst sailing under the black sails of the last true pirate ship in the Caribbean. Once they’d grown tired of Jack’s attempts at wooing the barmaid, they’d headed up the stairs, to the rooms of the inn, searching for the Captain’s room, quickly finding it, and entering.

The room was a mess, the British naval officer had articles of clothing everywhere, and had been comfortably sleeping on the bed with two women, who Y/N knew were popular prostitutes at the inn, they’d seen them before. Noticing the officer’s jacket on the floor, Y/N crept over there, as quiet as could be, liberated the key that was needed, before walking right out of the door… and into the chest of an officer coming up the stairs.

“OI! What were you doin’ in there?”

“Uh…”

Several other men followed that officer, and others had emerged from their rooms at the noise.

“What’s goin’ on out here?” Including the Captain that Y/N had just stolen from. “Oi, look! Thief! They’ve stolen my key! Get ‘em!”

The two pirates, now fleeing from the inn/tavern, ran as fast as they could into the thick forestation surrounding the small village. They ran for a few minutes, before turning left at the large rock that Jack had claimed look like a ‘eunuch he knew’, following the trail until they’d reached a cliff, at which they both launched themselves off it, and into the water below. Y/N opened their eyes after getting their bearings, salt stinging their pupils slightly, and noticed that Jack began to swim upwards. Following, the two broke the surface and gasped out, breathing fresh air into their lungs again.

“Really, Y/N? You couldn’t have spared this poor man a moment?” Jack huffed, “I almost had her!” The man paused, “Figuratively, at least. I could have had her literally, if I was so inclined!”

“Don’t matter, do it?” Y/N said smugly, before pulling the key from their own jacket, “’Cause I got it, didn’t I?”

He was looking a mixture of surprised and impressed, “To the Pearl then?”


End file.
